24fandomcom-20200223-history
Mia Kirshner
Toronto, Ontario, Canada |role=Mandy}} Mia Kirshner played the mercenary and assassin Mandy in Seasons 1, 2, and 4 of 24. Biography Mia Kirshner was born in Toronto, Ontario. She is the granddaughter of Holocaust survivors. Her father, Sheldon, a journalist for The Canadian Jewish News, was born in a displaced person camp in Germany in 1946. He met her mother, Etti, a Bulgarian Jewish refugee, in Israel. Kirshner has a younger sister. Kirshner studied Russian literature and 20th Century Movie Industry at McGill University in Montreal. In 1993 she played a dominatrix in Denys Arcand's movie Love and Human Remains. She won a Genie nomination for Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role. The year after she starred in Atom Egoyan's Exotica. This performance won her a Cannes Critics Choice Award. Kirshner also played Elizabeth Short in Brian De Palma's 2006 The Black Dahlia, alongside Josh Hartnett, Aaron Eckhart, Scarlett Johansson, Gregg Henry, and Hillary Swank. Other films in which she has starred are Murder in the First, The Crow: City of Angels, Mad City (with Lucinda Jenney), Century Hotel (with Colm Feore), Not Another Teen Movie (with Daniel Bess), Miss Conception, and 30 Days of Night: Dark Days (with Rhys Coiro). On TV, she has starred in shows like Dracula: The Series (with Geraint Wyn Davies), Sweating Bullets, and Wolf Lake (with Lou Diamond Phillips). Kirshner was a main cast member on the Showtime series The L Word until the series' end in 2009, where she played Jennifer Schecter, a sexually confused fiction writer. On the show she has worked with Eric Lively, Roger Cross, Keram Malicki-Sanchez, and Peter Wingfield. Mia also played Isobel Fleming, the birth mother of main character Elena Gilbert (whose birth father was played by David Anders) in the CW series The Vampire Diaries (starring Paul Wesley). She will next appear in the upcoming Syfy series Defiance. In October 2008, she published the book I Live Here, which chronicles the plight of women and children refugees from dangerous places such as Chechnya, Juarez (Mexico) and Africa, telling their disturbing life stories. 24 credits *Season 1 ** ** ** *Season 2 ** (uncredited) *Season 4 ** (uncredited) ** ** Selected filmography * A Swingers Weekend (2017) * Milton's Secret (2016) * The Barrens (2012) * I Think I Do (2012) * 30 Days of Night: Dark Days (2010) * Miss Conception (2008) * The Black Dahlia (2006) * Party Monster (2003) * Now and Forever (2002) * New Best Friend (2002) * Century Hotel (2001) * Not Another Teen Movie (2001) * Innocents (2000) * Mad City (1997) * Anna Karenina (1997) * The Crow: City of Angels (1996) * Murder in the First (1995) * Exotica (1994) * Love and Human Remains (1993) Television appearances * Star Trek: Discovery (2017-2019) * Bloodline (2015) * Defiance (2013-2014) * The Vampire Diaries (2010-2011) * CSI: NY (2009) * The L Word (2004-2009) * Wolf Lake (2001) * Dracula: The Series (1990) Background information and notes * While filming for Day 4, Carlos Bernard set up a practical joke where he had his cop friends arrest Kirshner for smoking marijuana on the set. His friends took the joke too far, and Kirshner was unable to continue her scenes with Bernard. Kiefer Sutherland commented that director Jon Cassar was reportedly very upset. * Mia was listed three times in Maxim's Hot 100 list, ranking in #44 in 2000, #65 in 2001, and #43 in 2002. * Mia's character Mandy was long rumored by various TV spoiler sites to return to the show's eighth (and considered final at the time) season but Mia was never offered any chance to return. External links * * * * Mia Kirshner Fansite Category:Actors Category:Season 1 actors Category:Season 2 actors Category:Season 4 actors Category:Guest stars Category:Uncredited actors